Outside Looking In
by Jade Daniels
Summary: A look through Alpha's eyes as he watches the lives of the Rangers.


**Disclaimer: **_Blah, blah, blah. Rangers belong to Saban. Blah, blah, blah._

**Author's Notes:** _These stories are about the Rangers, through a non-Ranger's eyes. This first one is through the eyes, or rather optic sensors of Alpha 5. ^_^ I suppose that you can consider this a record of Alpha's time with the Rangers. I thought that, it would be interesting to know, what others thought of the Rangers and their lives. Thank you Cynthia for beta-reading yet again for me!!_   
  


**Through My Eyes**

**by: Jade Daniels**   
  


Humans beings are very interesting creatures, made up of tissue, blood and bone. Emotions are their greatest strength, as well as their greatest weakness. I've watched in awe many times the display of emotions that humans show. I share with you now my observations. 

Who am I? I am a simple piece of hardware, made up of wires, plating and electricity. Optical sensors allow me sight and tactical sensors allow for physical sensation. To describe me is to describe a walking robot with a flying saucer for a head, and a lightning bolt on my chest. As someone once said, I am a fully functional, sentient automaton. My name is Alpha 5. I am the helper of the great Zordon of Eltar. Since he is trapped in his time warp, I've become his arms and legs; much like a seeing-eye dog is the eyes for its blind master. 

It is through this function that I am allowed access into the world of humans. More specifically, the world of some very special, very unique teenagers. To the world, they are the group of superheroes known as the Power Rangers. The first five, Trini, Kimberly, Jason, Zack and Billy, were chosen by Zordon. They were, at first, reluctant to take upon the responsibility of saving the world. However, after defeating the enemy in battle, they embraced their new duty. I have often found it amazing how they have leapt into the face of danger time and again. Yet, they were not being reckless with their lives. Far from it, they knew that the safety of the world depended on them. And no matter what might get thrown their way, these teenagers came through, always stronger. 

For example, the Evil Green Ranger, Tommy. He was one of the toughest foes that the Rangers had ever faced. But in the end, he turned out to be one of the Rangers' greatest allies. I had worried when Zordon first allowed him to join the Rangers; how would they accept him? Would they trust him? I had seen many times before when hatred, old grudges and simple differences had gotten in the way of human friendships. Human history is littered throughout with stories of many conflicts that have started because of simple differences. But the Rangers, they accepted him; he became their friend, a part of them. He and Jason were almost like brothers. 

Of course, there were many more changes after that. The Green Ranger powers would be taken away through a terrible magic. Then, they would be brought back temporarily, only to be stripped away from Tommy once more. The way that his friends stood by him was astounding. But, by then I had learned about loyalty and friendship, something that these young humans do not lack. I also learned something else in those first few months, crisis brings people together. While this group may have been friends before, they were now a tighter group than ever. In a sense, they had become a second family. Perhaps it was because of the secret that they now all shared, perhaps it was the experience. But I have always believed it was because of how their lives now depended on one another. 

When Tommy came back as the White Ranger, he took over as leader from Jason. Yet, no resentment did I see from the Red Ranger's eyes. He understood the choice that had been made and accepted it. He was genuinely happy for his friend. Perhaps he knew of what was to come? 

Then came the news that three of the Rangers had to leave. The mission for these Rangers became different; instead of saving the world from evil space aliens, they were now to try promoting world peace. Thus, when Jason, Zack and Trini left, three new Rangers came to take their place. They were Adam, Aisha, and Rocky. My circuits easily adapted to the change, as I was programmed to. But for the remaining Rangers, I had to wonder, how would they accept the change in teammates? After all, three of their friends had gone, leaving them with three new Rangers, practically strangers to them. At first, things were a bit shaky. Teamwork was one of the bigger problems. But in time, they all got to know each other better. So, the Rangers formed themselves into a new team, and a new group of friends. 

New villains of course, came along. Lord Zedd for example. He managed to destroy the DinoZords. The Rangers got through, and received the ThunderZords. This change barely fazed the Rangers. For them, I believe, it was another stepping stone, another obstacle to be face. Then, when their powers were destroyed, they worked like a team to gain the power of the Ninja. Katherine came to us near the end of this time. Like Tommy, she was first evil as well when the Rangers first met her. I didn't expect anything but acceptance from the Rangers this time. Of course, my expectations were met. 

Afterwards, there was MasterVile, then the Machine Empire. The Zeo powers came into play here. The Rangers were all separated, as well as children to look for their Zeo crystals. Only one didn't go, Billy. He was the only Ranger of the original five left. After the Zeo crystals were all found, we realized that we had one too many Rangers. Billy himself elected not to take on a Ranger power. He became a helper of sorts in the Power Chamber. At times, I could not help but feel sorry for him; he was no longer a Ranger. Did he miss the excitement that being a Ranger brought? He never said anything though. Tanya was the one who took on the Yellow Power instead. She was from Africa, having taken the crystal for Aisha, who had elected to stay to help with a plague that was affecting the animals. Tanya quickly became part of the Ranger team. 

There were a few things that I didn't understand during this time. One, was a letter that Kimberly, the former Pink Ranger, sent to Tommy. From what I learned, it was a letter breaking up their relationship. Certainly no one was more shocked than he was at the news. I did not believe it myself, as it had completely come out of the blue. It was certainly a turn-around for her. I knew Kimberly to not be that type of person. I often had wondered the reasoning behind that letter. The second thing that I have wondered about is Billy. Did he feel like he was a part of the team anymore? Sometimes, it seemed as if the Rangers were excluding their friend. Of course, he tended to keep to himself often. It was as if the shell that he had come out of over the years had covered him up again. It was puzzling to see how far apart he had become from his friends. 

Then, the Gold Zeo Ranger came. No one knew who he was at first. I wonder what kind of theories that the Rangers came up with. It became known that the Gold Ranger was Trey of Triforia. Unfortunately, because of certain circumstances, he was unable to hold onto his powers. Billy tried to take them, but that didn't work. I couldn't believe the excuse that he used. Later, he and I talked about why he couldn't take the powers. He told me the true reason that he had been unable to take on the Gold Zeo powers; the original Blue Ranger was dying. Something about the after-effects of the aging process he used on himself during the Zeo Quests. I couldn't believe it; my circuits barely processed the information. How could he be dying? I could see that he had wanted to take on the Gold powers very much. 

The responsibilities of being a Power Ranger have always come at a price. I don't believe that any of the Rangers ever truly realized just how high that price could be. Death was always knocking at the Rangers' door; but of course, he was never let in. None of them ever thought that death could affect them; after all, they always won over evil right? The surprise and shock that came when they learned of Billy's condition confirmed that. I believe that's when the team matured, became even stronger. 

I have wondered many times how the Rangers look upon me. Was I just another piece of machinery to them? Just a decoration in the Command Center? Perhaps an alien device that they do not understand? No, to them, I am another friend. I help them when needed for their battles, they in return, show me about being human. Zack, for example, once tried to teach me how to dance. Looking through those memories, I must admit that I did not do so well. The Rangers have never talked to me like I am some machine; I have always been treated like, well I suppose like a person. 

It has been fascinating watching the Rangers throughout these years. The knowledge, and strength that they have gained over the years to become who they are today. I am proud to have known them. I now pass along these observations to you, Alpha 6, in hopes that you will gain some insight about this remarkable group of young people. They are indeed truly unique. 

*** 

Returning to the Power Chamber, seeing the Rangers again, was like seeing them again for the first time. Both Zordon and I were truly proud to see who the Rangers had become. I was also glad to see that my successor, Alpha 6 had been doing well. The Rangers had treated him much like they had treated me. I hoped that my observations had served him well. 

I looked up at the new Turbo Rangers that had been chosen. I knew that they had very high expectations to live up to, but I was sure that they could do it. Otherwise, they never would have been chosen in the first place. It was truly a spectacular moment when I saw them come forth upon the podiums, while each of the old Rangers told of why they were chosen. I know that if I had been human, tears would probably be running down from my eyes. 

Alpha 6 and I had spoken just before the ceremony. He had been wondering how I was doing on Eltar. It was good, I had to tell him. While I missed seeing the Earth Rangers, I was proud of the accomplishments that Zordon and I had achieved. I had seen that Zordon had been really happy to be back home, and I couldn't blame him. Everybody wishes to be home. 

*** 

Zordon of Eltar has been kidnaped. An ominous statement for any of the forces of good. To have one of the greatest beings of good taken into the hands of evil; one shudders at the thought. 

I hadn't even been on Eltar when I learned of this. I had been allowed a break and was on my way to Aquitar, to visit Billy. I had been hesitant at first about visiting a water planet, but the former Blue Ranger had assured me that the Aquitarian water would not do any damage to my circuits. 

When the news came, everyone had been shocked. Zordon was well known on this planet. After all, he had contacted the Aquitians when the Earth Rangers needed their help. Billy had been very upset, Zordon had been a great influence in his life. I was.... I cannot explain how I was feeling when word of Zordon's capture reached us. It was difficult, to say the least. 

I was happy to hear that there would be Rangers out looking for Zordon. A team in space, part from Earth, and part from KO-35 apparently. I wished them all luck. I hoped that Zordon would be found quickly, safe and sound. 

This has been what I have seen, what I have experienced throughout my life. I have seen a group young teenagers became the greatest heros in Earth's history. I have observed them fight off an unending supply of monstrosities; the evil that inhabits the galaxy. Yet, throughout these trials, they have not become monsters themselves; rather they have grown. They have grown to become great young men and women of Earth. And I am proud to have called them my friends.   
  


_The last two parts sound different because they were added on at a friend's suggestion. Alpha is telling the story of what was happening to him when the events occurred._


End file.
